


Comfort

by mikedodds



Category: Groundhog Day - Minchin/Rubin
Genre: Anxiety, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikedodds/pseuds/mikedodds
Summary: Phil's precious scarf is not where he left it, but he's happy to find it there.
Relationships: Phil Connors/Rita Hanson
Kudos: 9





	Comfort

Phil stares at the coat pegs by the door for five minutes, frowning to himself. His coat is exactly where he left it, but his scarf is missing.

A bubble of panic rises up in his chest even as he tries to remind himself it's only a scarf and he can easily replace it if he'd forgotten it, despite knowing that he wouldn't just leave it behind.

Phil hopelessly trudges into the lounge to think about it, when a warm smile fills his face at what he sees - Rita curled up on the couch with his scarf wrapped around her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤️


End file.
